The Trouble with Roses
by Enhance The Rain
Summary: Buzz and Jessie mind Woody and Bo's daughter, Sarah, for the day. But it's not so easy looking after a walking Black Angel in disguise, as they unfortunately find out.  Bo x Woody and slight Jessie x Buzz.  Enjoy!


_**The Trouble with Roses.**_

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters. Sarah belongs to 'morachao'. I own _nothing._**

~X~X~X~

Dejectedly, he was sat at his desk under subdue at the hefty scattering of paperwork and stationary piling up delectably on the slick, wooden surface. Silence cornered him from all corners of his cramped office, brimming with subtext of duties needing to be replenished and tasks left undone. The blank-looking door ahead of him leading the only exit but the lasting obstacle to his escape from this claustrophobia starting to well into his thoughts, he considered his options for that morning:

A Coffee to soothe his rising nerves or mass amounts of provocative thinking-onto-parchment he could procrastinate further?

Woodrow Pride, without all the blessed sentiments, decided on the coffee.

He really hated working Saturdays'

…

"Howdy, Woody!" He turned his head as he passed the hallway, coming face-to-face with a very optimistic looking Jessie. The wife of his best friend and the life to this building as his Deputy at hand, not to mention the very spontaneous God-Mother of his only child, Sarah. The loveable little toddler no-one in town could seem to gorge enough of. Woody, not so subtly, felt a little proud of this. That he'd had such a beautiful daughter with his one love in life, little Bo Peep as he liked to call her (and he knew she secretly revelled in this nick-name also even in spite of her occasional protest), that his friends and family all adored was just a remarkable accomplishment for him. And there was no secret to this, either.

"Hey, Jess," He greeted, shuffling a little on his feet a little to keep his train of thought from speeding off-track. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Jessie said, the smile unmoving. She gestured behind her, locking her bright emerald eyes to the other end of the hallway where several refreshment machines stood at the intersection of hallways. After following her trail, he saw that Buzz stood where her eyes were trained, obviously having some sort of minor 'dispute' with the stingy machine that had gobbled his money but kept his treat. "Well, Buzz is down there if you want to speak to him. But I think he's done enough of that to last him a life-time."

"Damn and blast!" A bare echo of a voice retorted, succumbing in fury to the cantankerous machine. Woody and Jessie focused their attention again on Buzz, retaining the urge to roll their eyes out of humility. Then Jessie turned to Woody again and said:

"Six months of being engaged, and he's still full of surprises." Woody agreed whole-heartedly. Then her eyebrows creased in thought, a certain ponder settling on her. "Are you still up for tomorrow, Woody?" She asked, looking hopeful. "I know Buzz and I are certainly looking forward to spending the day with little Sarah."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Woody said, blatantly. His scrutinizing gaze unmoving. "She's over-the-moon for it."

"Great!" Jessie proclaimed, giving her best pal a nice pat on the back.

One that would certainly ache for the rest of the day.

…

With a dawning sigh pursing the hollow of his lips, he revved the engine of his navy blue SUV into the driveway, its polished surface mirroring the light of the dying sun into the sheet of the surrounding atmosphere as it glided. Taking as much care as he could to look twice where he was operating his vehicle, as it was no news to him that the kids from this friendly neighbourhood were brimming with boisterous turbulence and adventurous traits that knew no bounds, he brought his car to a stop shortly besides the house perched to his left, standing proudly at the end of the street where it shadowed the sunlight from the dawning night.

He looked around him carefully, letting the engine drone on for another few moments before swiping the keys in the ignition feeling complacent.

The Sheriff rested back in his seat, unbuckling his seatbelt with swift ease as he prompted his gaze to the front door of the small bungalow he shared with his wife and only child. Contemplating whether he should rush in and greet his family a budding good evening or take the time to collect the rest of the paperwork sitting arrogantly on his passenger's seat to his right, just waiting to deprive him of every virtuous sentiment in life, he decided the second journey would not be of his liking.

A groan escaped him. Feeling the fatigue beginning to well up at a hefty spot just behind his eyes, he gathered his mess together and snatched the keys. Leaving his car, kicking the door shut behind him with the sole of his boot, he pressed a button on his keys and just like that he heard a lock function from behind him. He rounded the SUV, paying little attention to what was around him and crossed to the front porch.

It was almost mandatory now after the years of strict routine and perseverance that he was to feel relief build up inside him at the thought of going home after each long, tedious day. To replenish his tired spirit with the lively one of his young daughter, to fill his stomach up with the graceful delicacies of his wife's own home-made cooking and to just relax after the day he'd had. Respite began to tumble into his thoughts, and he walked the last few steps to his front door with a new mien. One positive and perched in anticipation for what lies ahead.

He pushed the door open, stepping through and tossing it shut behind him. Placing his files, paperwork and keys on the small wooden cabinet he kept in the hallway, he removed his coat and hung it on a hanger besides the door. He took a deep breath.

Only a few moments passed, however, before it was forcefully oozed out of him. "Daddy! Daddy!" He was up against the wall now, half in fright and half in instinctive withdrawal. His hands pressing against the surface. An attack around his legs from a fierce embrace made his heart beat rapidly in its tracks before he forced his nerves to settle. He didn't want to have anyone else frightened by a sudden turn in frontage.

He smiled down at his daughter. "Hey, now here's Daddy's little girl." A grin ignited across her delightful expression, bringing out her bright cerulean eyes perfectly cupped by her stunning chocolate locks. He let his smirk reach out to the distance. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

Carefully, he cupped her body with his arms and lifted her off her feet. "Wow, you're growing heavier all the time!" Abruptly, he lowered himself with Sarah still in his embrace, startling her out of her wits. "Oops!"

"Daddy!"

"See?" He said, the smirk on his face refusing to comply with her state full of venom. "I can barely even carry you anymore!" He held her close to him to prove she was safe in his arms. A giggle escaped his pursed lips, enlightening Sarah's cantankerous façade.

"I see somebody's have fun." He turned on his heels at that voice, following the harmonious tone to its owner before he felt the grin on his face widen further. Sarah shuffled in solicitous anticipation. There, right at the end of the hallway with her arms crossing her chest and her hair shining as bright as the sun was his wife: The Wonderful Little Bo Peep. The delicate curve to her chin lifted his core. "Well, howdy there, Sheriff. Finally decide to come home, did we?"

"We were busy today," He replied, simply, his voice earnest and humble. Gently, he let Sarah free from his embrace and handed her another smile. "Now run along, Princess." She chuckled. "Get your doll house ready so we can have a little game later."

Sarah's expression lit like a rocket. "Really?" Her eyes shimmered like the waves of the calm sea, reflecting with ease the modesty held in the ones of her mother. "You want to play?"

"Of course I do!" He proclaimed, reaching a hand out to give her hair a light ruffle. "But first of all I need to talk to Mummy." He lowered down onto his knees, his look enticing. "You think you can get it ready before we finish?"

She threw her hands into the air. "Yeah! You bet I can, cowboy!"

"Then it's on, little cowgirl." He gave her one more flattering smirk, and then the four-year-old escaped from his sight completely to set up the doll set.

"That's kind of you, Woody." Bo turned to him. Hooking an arm around his, he looked to her with the same optimism. "It'll certainly keep her out of my hair while I cook dinner."

He laughed. "She's a little princess, Bo." He nudged her slightly. "How can you forget that?"

"I didn't." Her tone dropped slightly. Then she lifted her head again. "Are Buzz and Jessie still up for tomorrow?"

"Of course they are." Woody answered. "They were the ones who asked to have her in the first place." They walked the length of their hallway into the kitchen. Stopping promptly, Woody took the time to examine her expression in concern. "Is anything wrong?"

"No…" She answered, half-heartedly. "It's just…. Well, we've never left Sarah with them alone before… What if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Bo." Woody said. When she kept silent, he pondered briefly. Why was she so upset about this? He knew of the strong maternity bond she shared with her daughter was the strongest he'd ever seen between two people before, but it didn't seem quite normal to him for her to be cautious about leaving Sarah with the child's God-Parents. "Buzz and Jessie will look after her perfectly. You know they will - they've been planning this day for weeks, after all."

Bo seemed to deflate like a tiny balloon as she sighed. "I guess you're right." She leant back into Woody's shoulder, breathing in deeply. "It's just… Well, it's hard to let go of her at times…"

Woody wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hold, dropping his chin on her shoulder. "You worry too much, Bo." He said huskily into her ear, sending a chill down her spine. "What can go wrong?"

That was the question that bugged her. She had no idea what 'could' go wrong. This was what disturbed her. Nevertheless, she let out her aggravations with a sigh and let her rising nerves settle as Woody's lips pecked at her own.


End file.
